The Mummy Returns
by DarkEcoOttsel
Summary: The Jak2 characters take the place of the characters from the Mummy Returns. R&R!
1. Prologue Chapter One

Disclaimer: I OWN absolutely NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!  
  
A/N: IMPORTANT! Please read this before going on to read the fanfic. If you haven't seen The Mummy or the Mummy Returns then you probably won't understand much of it. But still, it would be nice of you to at least review. Thanks. Below are the characters and a little explanation about who they'll be playing.  
  
Jak-Rick O'Conell: main character; married to Keira and has a son; plays an important part in destroying the Scorpion King otherwise known as the Metal Head King.  
  
Keira- Evy O'Conell: Jak's wife; also main character; reincarnated from Nefertiri and something eventually happens to her that will effect the outcome.  
  
The Kid-Alex O'Conell: child of Jak and Keira -_-;; and plays a big part in the fic. Yes, he does talk in this one.  
  
Daxter- Jonathan: Keira's brother -_-;;; and he loves treasure. He is human in this one but only because he has to drive a double-decker bus & a lot of other things he can't do in ottsel form.  
  
Sig-Ardeth: a Medji, otherwise known as a Wastelander, who goes with Jak and Keira to get their son back. He and the thousands of other Wastelanders must defeat the great Army of the Metal Heads.  
  
Vin-Izzy: A panicky guy who often gets shot, especially in the ass. Helps get Jak, Keira, Daxter, and Sig to by using a dirigible that is very fast and quiet.  
  
Erol- Lock-Nah: He and Sig are rivals; supposed to watch the Kid but he often almost kills him.  
  
Ashelin- Anck-su-namun: reincarnated from Anck-su-namun and is a rival of Keira's; cares deeply for her father, Praxis or also known as Imhotep.  
  
Torn-Mr. Hafez: curator at the Haven City Museum; works with Ashelin and eventual gets what's coming to him.  
  
Baron Praxis- Imhotep: a powerful ancient Egyptian priest who was mummified alive. Jak and Keira 'accidentally' brought him back to life in The Mummy and defeated him but now he's back for more.  
  
Metal Kor- Scorpion King: fought for many years back in ancient times but was defeated; he made a pact with a great god and he was able to defeat his enemies with the help of the god's Metal Head army but he had to give the god his soul. If someone doesn't seal him away, he will wipe out mankind. When or if someone kills him, they will have 2 choices: to send the Metal Head King to hell along with his army or the person could control the army and make the world his.  
  
Okay, that's pretty much everyone. Now sit down, shut up, and read.please? R&R!!  
  
Prologue ~~ The Legend of the Metal Head King  
  
Five thousand years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Metal Head King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world. After a vicious campaign, which lasted seven long years, The Metal Head King and his army were defeated and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere. One by one, they all perished under the scorching sun until only the great warrior himself was left alive.  
  
Near death, the Metal Head King made a pact with the great god Mar that if Mar would spare his life and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul.  
  
Mar accepted his offer and spared his life. Mar let the part of desert grow into a lush Oasis called Ahm Shere.  
  
Mar gave the Metal Head King command of his army, and like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them.  
  
When his task was done, Mar forced the Metal Head King to serve him for all time.  
  
His army was returned to the sands from whence they came, where they wait, silently, to be awakened once again.  
  
~~~End of Prologue~~~  
  
I'm done several chapters already so please let me know how you like it! R&R plz. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
A/N: I made a HUGE mistake on the characters. Torn is supposed to be Lock- Nah and Erol is supposed to be Mr. Hafez. I'm really sorry about the confusion.if I caused any..*sniff*  
  
Chapter Two ~~ Mom, Dad.I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!!  
  
A couple thousand years later, the O'Conells were down at the exact place when the battle once took place.  
  
Inside the run-down temple, a figure made its way into the temple and noticed many old artifacts lying around. There was a hole in the wall and several rats. Ancient hieroglyphics were all over the walls and rotting statues of gods seemed to be staring at you.  
  
Meanwhile, another figure stood behind a thick wall of cobwebs. It was a male with shoulder length hair and a gun in his hand. The man loaded the gun and pushed the cobwebs out of the way so he could move. It was Jak.  
  
He walked into another hallway with a torch in one hand and the gun in the other. He seemed rather jumpy. Jak swiftly pointed his gun down the next corridor as he turned. His blue eyes darted from his left to his right.  
  
A faint hissing noise made him look up fast. There was a sound that resembled screaming that made Jak walk slowly forward. He kept his gun raised, as if he was expecting something.  
  
Jak walked down the hall, his back scraping against the moldy wall. There was a growl and Jak put his hand on the trigger. He pointed the gun and aimed at nothing in particular. He looked down the next hall and saw nothing but cobwebs and such.  
  
Jak sighed and turned around. He found himself face to face with someone.  
  
" AHH!" Jak screamed and he lunged backwards.  
  
Little Jak fell backwards and screamed as well.  
  
Jak panted and asked, " Lil' Jak?"  
  
Little Jak laughed and sat up. " What were you thinkin, a mummy had come back to life?"  
  
" I'll tell you a story sometime," Jak helped his son up. " What are you doing down here? I thought I told you to wait for us up in the temple."  
  
" But, Dad, I saw-" Little Jak tried to say.  
  
" No 'buts.' It's dangerous down here, Lil Jak," Jak put a finger up to Little Jak's face.  
  
" But I saw your tattoo," Little Jak managed to say.  
  
" You saw what?" Jak stopped.  
  
" On a wall by the entrance," Little Jak took of the little band of cloth around Jak's wrist to reveal the tattoo. " There's a cartouche just like it." Little Jak began to point out the objects on the tattoo. " With the pyramid and the eye and the two kings and everything."  
  
" Really?" Jak asked.  
  
" Yeah," Little Jak smiled.  
  
" Okay, well, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute," Jak replied.  
  
" But-But-" Little Jak was interrupted once again.  
  
" In the meantime," Jak continued, " I want you to wait for us up there."  
  
" But-"  
  
" No, pick up your stuff, and I'll see you up in the temple," Jak began to usher his on away. " Go."  
  
Little Jak picked up his goggles that had fallen off and the flashlight.  
  
" Go on," Jak pointed ahead of him.  
  
" And-and what shall I do?" Little Jak walked backwards the way he came.  
  
" I dunno," Jak admitted as he started to walk away. " Surprise me. Build a better mousetrap."  
  
" Okay," Little Jak said just before he disappeared around the corner.  
  
" While your mother goes and desecrates another tomb," Jak muttered as he walked down the hall.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Keira was in a different chamber carefully dusting on a wall with several hieroglyphics on it as well as two women fighting.  
  
She turned around as she heard a hissing sound. She looked down and saw a snake slithering across her boot.  
  
" Go away," Keira kicked the snake hard as it went flying. It missed Jak by an inch.  
  
" Those are poisonous, you know," Jak said shakily as he walked up to her.  
  
" Only if they bite you," Keira smiled as she turned back to her work. " What was all that about?"  
  
" Oh, nothing," Jak lifted a large box with several tools and stuff, " Lil Jak wanted to show me somethin." He set the box down on a rock behind Keira. " I swear," Jak began, " the kid gets more and more like you everyday."  
  
" You mean more attractive, sweet, and devilishly charming?" Keira walked over to him.  
  
" No, he's driving me crazy," Jak gave Keira a quick kiss. " Now where were we?"  
  
" Hammer and chisel," Keira held up the tiny tools.  
  
Jak looked at Keira and sighed. He took the tools in his hands and sighed again.  
  
"All right, all right!" Keira rummaged around for another tool and she held up a large crowbar. " Let's do it your way."  
  
" Thank you," Jak said as he smacked the wall with the crowbar.  
  
Keira looked away as the wall came crashing down to reveal a hidden room.  
  
Light flooded into the room and it was quite obvious that no one had been in there for a long time, judging by the corpses lining the wall and the many skulls on the floor. The only living things in the room at the time where scorpions and tarantulas.  
  
Keira stepped onto the wall that had fallen inwards and carefully stepped onto bare patches on the sand where the scorpions and spiders weren't residing.  
  
" Ever since I had the dream," she said as she reached other side of the room, " this place is all I can think about."  
  
" Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent night of sleep," Jak stepped off the wall and he paid no mind to the disgusting crunching noises as he met up with Keira.  
  
" I feel like I've been here before," Keira waited for her husband. She turned to look at him as she stepped around the creepy-crawlies. " I know I've been here before."  
  
" Keira, nobody's been here before," Jak tried to reason with her as he followed her. " Not in at least 3,000 years. Except for these guys." He gestured to the bodies lining the walls.  
  
Keira stopped when she reached a torch holder jutting out of the wall. She pulled it down and the wall began to move behind them with a loud creak.  
  
She looked at Jak and asked, " Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?"  
  
. . . . .  
  
Outside the temple, three men on horses were galloping to the entrance. They climbed off their horses with guns at their side.  
  
One of them slid a sword into his belt and said, " Let's go." The three walked inside the temple.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Little Jak ran across the inside of the temple to what looked like an advanced model of a mousetrap. He indeed did build a better mousetrap. He carefully placed a piece of cheese on the top of the trap and turned to the mice that were squeaking noisily in the corner.  
  
Little Jak looked up as voices echoed off the walls. He ran towards the entrance and saw three shadows against the far wall quickly approaching. The voices grew louder.  
  
He grabbed his bag and climbed up the hand-made tower. He swung himself over the top just as three men stepped into the temple.  
  
One was carrying a gun and he wore a piece of magenta colored cloth around his head. He asked snidely, " Knock, knock. Anybody home?"  
  
Little Jak watched them from the top of the tower in silence.  
  
The one with the gun said, " You two check out that stuff, see if it's there." He walked towards the corridor where Jak and Keira went. " I'll sort out the O'Conells."  
  
Little Jak gasped.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Jak walked down the newly opened passageway with a torch extended outward. He walked into another room and looked it over as Keira made her way into the room with another torch.  
  
Keira suddenly stopped and she felt faint. There was a hissing sound that made her move the torch quickly and as she did, the dark room was instantly brightened. Keira looked around in alarm as she moved her torch the other way.  
  
The room was now gold instead of the dull gray. The hieroglyphics looked as if they were painted yesterday. Small candles burned brightly in the corners.  
  
Keira gasped as she heard a loud clanging coming from a door on the other side of the room. It slowly began to open and a girl about her age, all dressed in ancient Precursor clothing, stepped out. Inside, Keira could make out two guards standing protectively next to a chest in the middle of the room.  
  
The girl shut the door and turned a weird looking lock that resembled a scarab in the center of a star that had eight points. The woman turned the lock to the right.  
  
Keira watched intently as the girl turned it to the left and pushed it in. The girl then turned and walked towards Keira. Before Keira could make out the girl's feature's Jak had suddenly walked right through her.  
  
Keira watched in dismay as everything came back to normal. The walls were no longer gold and the room was dark except for the light from their torches.  
  
Keira blinked and looked around. She swung her torch and it made a whoosh. She swung it again and again until Jak looked up at her.  
  
" You know, if you move that fast enough, you could almost write your name?" Jak grunted as he tried shoving the crowbar into the door.  
  
" I-I just had a vision," Keira realized. " It was-it was like my dream, but it was real. It was like I was actually her in ancient times."  
  
" Well if you were actually here," Jak continued to struggle with the crowbar, " could you show me how to open this thing?"  
  
Keira walked up to him and moved the crowbar away. He gave the torch to Jak and said, " Hold this." He took it and watched Keira.  
  
Keira grasped the locking devise even though it was covered in thick cobwebs. She turned twice once to the right and once to the left. She pushed it in and jumped a little as the door creaked open.  
  
" All right," Jak said slowly, " now you're starting to scare me."  
  
" Now I'm starting to scare myself," Keira admitted as they walked into the room.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Back in the temple, Little Jak watched from his perch as the two other men rummaged through the artifacts.  
  
" What is this? Look at the state of this rubbish!" the one man with the cowboy hat started throwing some broken pottery around.  
  
Little Jak readied his slingshot and he aimed at the man with the cowboy hat.  
  
" Those Precursorians never had a clue," the man continued. " It's all chintz and stuff."  
  
Little Jak took aim.  
  
" Look at that," that guy wouldn't shut up. " Cheap pottery, this. Ancient rubbish."  
  
There was a slight thwang as Little Jak they the rock go.  
  
" AAAH!" the man shouted as the rock bounced off his neck. The other man with the red bandanna raised his gun at the other man.  
  
" Jacques, somethin's hit me head!" the man whined.  
  
" Shut up, Spivey," Jacques said harshly. " This place is cursed."  
  
Spivey continued to sob and clutch the side of his neck.  
  
" We do not wan to wake the gods," Jacques looked up at the ceiling.  
  
. . . . .  
  
The man with the magenta band stepped onto the broken wall that Jak had knocked down. He entered the room.  
  
There was a slight shriek from behind him that made him gasp. He stepped off the wall with a sick crunch. He stopped and slowly looked down. About 15 or so scorpions and tarantulas were making their way up his leg.  
  
" Ohh! Aaah!" He shouted as he tried to sake them off. He took off for the next room. " Aah! Aah! Aah!"  
  
. . . . .  
  
Keira carefully brushed the cobwebs away from a weird looking plate.  
  
" That's the emblem of the Metal Head King," Keira said when she saw the plate. " He's supposed to be pure myth. No-No trace of him has ever been found before. No artifacts, no archival evidence."  
  
" Maybe they didn't WANT anybody to find him," Jak suggested.  
  
" Let's open this," Keira ignored Jak's remark. She fingered the chest below the emblem. Precursor words were written along the top and sides.  
  
" Keira, I don't have a real good feeling about this," Jak told her.  
  
The man had finally heard Jak and Keira's voice and he crept closer with his gun.  
  
" It's only a chest," Keira responded. " No harm ever came from opening a chest."  
  
The man came closer and he kept his torch low.  
  
" Right," Jak chuckled, " and no harm ever came from reading a book. Remember how that one went?"  
  
" Oh, come one," Keira said as she tried opening the chest. " We can't stop now."  
  
" Just remember, I was the voice of reason here," Jak handed her the crowbar.  
  
" For once," Keira took the crowbar and smiled.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Back in the temple, Little Jak was reloading for another shot.  
  
" Rubbish, rubbish," Spivey muttered. Dreck. Chintz."  
  
Little Jak once again took aim and this time he had a perfect shot of Spivey's rear. He let it go.  
  
" Only half of this-" Spivey reared up and screamed in pain as a rock bounced off his butt.  
  
Jacques looked over at him.  
  
" God, that hurt!" Spivey whined.  
  
Little Jak rolled over onto his back and giggled a little too loud. He shut his mouth and gulped.  
  
While Spivey continued to moan, Jacques looked around and then his eyes moved upwards.  
  
. . . . .  
  
The man with the magenta band and gun was right behind the door that Keira had opened. Instead of shooting them right away, he decided to listen.  
  
Keira continued to grunt as she tried to pry open the sealed chest.  
  
Jak watched his wife. His eyes darted to one of the still-standing corpses that guarded the chest. Around its neck was a weird shaped medallion. He fingered it before he took it off.  
  
" Hon?" Jak nudged her. " Let's do it your way."  
  
Keira looked up and smiled as she took the necklace and handed him the crowbar. She noticed an indent in the chest that looked exactly like it. She put the necklace into the indent and turned it.  
  
The chest opened with a hiss of dust.  
  
Keira opened the chest slowly and gasped when she saw what was inside.  
  
" The Bracelet of Mar," she whispered as she studied the golden bracelet.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Back in the temple, Little Jak readied for another shot. He had to be careful now since the two men were standing right next to each other. He let the rock go.  
  
Jacques spun around and grabbed the rock just before it hit Spivey. He looked up at Little Jak.  
  
Little Jak gasped and stood up.  
  
Spivey angrily walked towards him but Jacques smirked and held him back.  
  
" I'll take care of this," Jacques said as he walked towards the tower.  
  
. . . . .  
  
The man with the magenta band held his gun out and aimed.  
  
Keira and Jak gasped as the whole place began to rumble. Keira had taken the bracelet out of the chest.  
  
The man with the gun looked up at the ceiling uneasily.  
  
" Oh, my God," Keira shouted as she threw the bracelet back into the chest and shut it.  
  
" It's a bit late for that!" Jak shouted.  
  
" Put it in your rucksack," Keira picked up the chest and handed it to Jak.  
  
" I gotta better idea," Jak shoved the chest back to her. " Let's leave it here!"  
  
" I think it's a bit late for THAT!" Keira shouted.  
  
The man with the magenta band started running back down the corridor.  
  
" What's it say?!" Jak asked franticly.  
  
" Ah, er, ' He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile'," Keira read the ancient Precursor. She looked up at Jak and smiled nervously. " Well that doesn't sound too bad."  
  
The man with the magenta band had only a second to run as the wall to his left came collapsing down as thousand of gallons of water came rushing in.  
  
Keira and Jak came running out of the chamber with the chest in Jak's rucksack. They both looked up at the same time to see water rushing towards them.  
  
Jak pulled Keira down another tunnel but the water followed them.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Little Jak was having his problems as well. He was stuck up on the tower as Jacques climbed up the ladder towards him. He has a knife in his mouth.  
  
" Jacques's gonna make a nice fillet out of you, my son," Spivey said from bellow.  
  
Jacques had reached the top and was now climbing onto the wooden platform.  
  
" Oh, please," Little Jak squeaked. " Please."  
  
" Spivey! Jacques!" the man with the magenta band came tearing out of the hallway. " Let's get the hell outta here!"  
  
" Come on!" Spivey shouted to Jacques as he took off towards the exit as well.  
  
Jacques took one last look at Little Jak before sliding down the ladder and kicking one of the supports down.  
  
" Come on!" Spivey shouted again from the entrance.  
  
Jacques ran off towards the exit leaving Little Jak. The tower began to move back and forth uncontrollably and Little Jak screamed.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Jak and Keira ran as fast as they could to escape the water but soon they would have no where to turn.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Little Jak screamed as the tower lurched it the right. He grabbed onto the side of the tower for support.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Keira screamed in horror as they reached a dead end. Jak looked around for another exit but there was none. They looked back and saw the water rushing towards them. The continued to look around, as if they were waiting for a secret passageway to appear. Alas, one did not.  
  
Jak grabbed Keira and held her close against him as the water smashed into them hard.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Little Jak lunged for the pillar next to the tower and grabbed onto it just as the tower collapsed. Unfortunately, the force of Little Jak and the tower combined made the pillar fall. It knocked into the one next to it and that one knocked into the one next to it and soon all the pillars were being knocked down just like dominos.  
  
" Woah," Little Jak looked around. His goggles were crooked; dust and dirt covered his green hair and clothes.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Jak and Keira were busy trying not to drown at that time. The only air source they had was a room above them. Metal bars blocked them from getting out.  
  
" This is bad, Keira!" Jak managed to shout over the rushing sound of the water.  
  
" We've had bad before!" Keira shouted back as she put her face up to the bars of air. Th water was rising fast.  
  
" This is worse!" Jak managed to gasp before a waved knocked into him.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Little Jak spun around and gasped as the one pillar began to slide downwards. He scrambled over to it and tried to hold it up but needless to say that was futile.  
  
. . . . .  
  
By now, the water was about over their heads. Jak and Keira took one last gulp of air before the water washed over them.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Little Jak put up a valiant effort but the pillar came crashing down through the wall. Little Jak ran as the wall collapsed as water cam rushing out along with his parents.  
  
They were sputtering and coughing on the floor.  
  
Little Jak looked at them and then looked at all of the pillars. He looked back at his wet parents and said, " Mom, Dad, I can explain everything."  
  
~~~End of Chapter Two~~~  
  
Did ya like it? Hate it? Please review! Chap3 on its way! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Chapter Three ~~ I Have Certain Rules About Snakes and Dismemberment  
  
Meanwhile, a couple hundred miles away at the site of Hamunaptra the City of the Dead, about 3,000 men were digging and mining. The city had fallen and now they were trying to dig it up. They were also looking for something very important.  
  
A man placed a black colored book onto a table that was already covered with papers. When he stepped forwards into the light, you could make out his face. It was Torn.  
  
" The Book of the Dead gives life," Torn said.  
  
" And the Book of the Living," a woman stepped into the tent with a large book about the same size of the Book of the Dead only it was pure gold, " takes life away." She blew dust off of the book.  
  
" I thought that was my job," Torn smirked.  
  
The woman, who was Ashelin, looked at him. She then turned her attention back to the books. " We're getting very close."  
  
Large towers shone huge floodlights into the deep holes that the miners were digging. Men shouted orders to the miners and Krimson Guards stood at the top of the holes. They wouldn't let anyone stray from their work.  
  
Erol stared down into one of the holes. He turned at the sound of a horn honking. A beat-up old hovercar hovered up to the hole and the three men from the temple jumped out.  
  
" Did you acquire it?" Erol walked up to them.  
  
Before the men had a chance to answer, there was a loud rumbling from one of the holes. The ground shook fiercely and the men had to grab onto their hover car for support.  
  
One of the towers turned their floodlight down into the hole. The several workers and Krimson Guards down in the hole looked around in alarm. They all gasped as the dirt in the center of the hole began to rise up into a small hill. It kept rising and rising until thousands of scarabs exploded from the dirt and swarmed over everything in the hole including the people.  
  
The screams of the men could be heard throughout the site. It went of until the Krimson Guards brought out their flame-throwers and burned the scarabs to dust.  
  
Ashelin watched from her post, which was far away from the site, and she said, " We're getting VERY close." She and Torn got into another hovercar.  
  
Erol was watching the excitement from close up and when a man suddenly shouted something in precursor, he looked up in alarm.  
  
" We've found him," he said in disbelief. He and the crowd around him began to cheer and run. Erol said again, " We've found him! We've found him!"  
  
A couple of men were slowly lowering what appeared to be something encased in a frozen liquid that resembled amber.  
  
Krimson Guards quickly set up a perimeter around the object and blocked the workers from coming any closer.  
  
" Step aside here," Erol made his way past the guards and workers. He shoved a man with a brown cloak out of the way. " Out of the way!"  
  
Erol gasped when he saw what they had dug up. He touched the large, encased, thing and whispered, " Baron Praxis."  
  
Ashelin and Torn walked past the guards and up to Erol.  
  
" It's him!" Erol told her. " It's your father! Baron Praxis!"  
  
Ashelin waved a hand over her encased father and smiled. Torn interrupted her thoughts.  
  
" Now we must raise those that serve him," Torn said as he was handed a large vase.  
  
" Get outta my way," the three men that were at the temple made their way through the crowd. The one with the magenta turban continued to say, " Get out of my way, or I'm gonna shoot you in the face."  
  
" He means it," Spivey said. " He shot someone before."  
  
" Give it to me," Erol said.  
  
" The, uh, opportunity passed us by," the man with the turban thing said.  
  
Erol looked as if he would burst with anger but he soon gathered himself. " We need that bracelet."  
  
Torn drew his sword and said, " And we need it before it opens."  
  
Spivey and Jacques both drew their guns. Jacques had to push Spivey's gun away from the man with the turban's head.  
  
Another Krimson Guard drew his gun.  
  
Ashelin shook her head and said, " Enough."  
  
The one Krimson Guard looked at her before he put his gun away. Torn slid he sword back into his belt and the three men put their guns down.  
  
" My dear Erol," Ashelin continued. " I told you I should have handled it."  
  
" I did not want your past history to cloud the issue," Erol told her.  
  
" Don't you worry," the man with the turban said. " We know where it is. We'll take care of it."  
  
" No, we'll take care of it," Erol shot back. " I have a different chore for you now."  
  
" Where is the bracelet?" Ashelin asked impatiently.  
  
" It's on its way to merry old Haven City," the man with the turban said.  
  
Erol looked at Ashelin before walking past the men and saying, " Then Haven City is where we must go."  
  
Little did they know that a familiar face had been on the site. That familiar face belonged to Sig.  
  
Meanwhile, in Haven City, Jak, Keira, and Little Jak had just returned from the trip to the temple. Since their last adventure, they had been able to buy a huge castle-like mansion with all the gold artifacts. Now they live peacefully in Haven City.  
  
" I think the bracelet is some sort of guide," Keira said as she and Jak walked into the house, " to the lost oasis of Ahm Shere."  
  
" Keira," Jak said as he walked behind her. " I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. We just got home." Jak dropped the four bags of clothes and stuff he was carrying onto the floor.  
  
" That's the beauty of it," Keira tossed the measly bag she was carrying onto a chair. " We're already packed."  
  
" Why don't you just give me one good reason," Jak walked up to her with his index finger raised.  
  
" It's just an oasis, darling," Keira tapped Jak's hat off and it fell onto the floor. She took the end of his scarf and began to slowly unravel it. " A beautiful, exciting, romantic oasis."  
  
" Mmm," Jak muttered as he stared at Keira's beautiful face. He put his hands on her shoulder and slowly drew her close. " The kind with the white, sandy beach and the palm trees and the cool, clear, blue water and- We could have some of those big drinks with little umbrellas."  
  
" Sounds good," Keira aimed for a kiss.  
  
" Sounds too good," Jak pushed her back and looked her straight in the eye. " What's the catch?"  
  
" Supposedly it's the resting place of Mar's army," Keira said quickly and she bit her nail.  
  
" See? I knew there was a catch," Jak said as he followed Keira. " There's always a catch. Lemme guess. It was commanded by that Metal Head guy?"  
  
" Yes, but he only awakens every 5,000 years," Keira told him as she made her way up the steps.  
  
" Right," Jak kept walking behind her. " And if someone doesn't kill him, he's gonna wipe out the world."  
  
" How did you know?" Keira asked.  
  
" I didn't. But that's always the story," Jak admitted sarcastically as he walked up the stairs with Keira.  
  
" The last known expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses the Fourth," Keira continued, " over 3,000 years ago."  
  
Jak and Keira walked down the hallway on the second floor.  
  
" He sent over a thousand men," Keira added.  
  
" And none of them was ever seen again," Jak concluded.  
  
" How did you know?" Keira asked again.  
  
" I didn't. But that's always the story."  
  
" Did I mention there was a pyramid of gold?" Keira tried to change the subject.  
  
" Twice," Jak held up two fingers.  
  
" Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it," Keira said as she took her jacket off and laid it on the banister.  
  
" Hooray for him," Jak muttered.  
  
" So did Caesar."  
  
" Yeah, look what happened to his career," Jak said.  
  
" And Napoleon," Keira concluded.  
  
" But we're smarter than him," Jak tried to reason with her. " Taller, too."  
  
" Exactly. That's why we're gonna find it," Keira stepped up onto a table to reach a book on top of a bookcase.  
  
" Because we're taller?" Jak asked, confused.  
  
" Mmm," Keira leaned back and Jak caught her as she fell off the table. She looked at him. " That's why I love you."  
  
Jak set her down and smirked. " Nice try."  
  
Two hovercars hovered up to the mansion. It was raining outside so they had hoods up. However, when one of the hovercars pulled up to the house, it was visible that Torn was inside one.  
  
" Mom! What do I do with this chest?" Little Jak struggled with the chest Jak and Keira found in the temple. " This sucker weighs a goddang ton."  
  
" Lil Jak, watch your language!" Keira called from upstairs.  
  
Little Jak looked up at his mother and father and said, " Rather weighty, this." He set the chest down on the table and turned to leave.  
  
There was a click from the chest.  
  
" Huh?" Little Jak turned around and stared at the chest.  
  
Keira, that first weird dream of yours was exactly six weeks ago, right?" Jak asked.  
  
" I think so, yes," Keira said. " But what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
Jak flipped through a book until he came to a page with a Metal Head on it. " It just happens to coincide with the Egyptian New Year."  
  
" Oh, that's right," Keira looked at the page and then back at Jak. " What a coincidence."  
  
" Maybe," Jak shut the book and sighed. " All I'm saying is, let's be cautious."  
  
Little Jak slid the medallion into the slot and turned it until the chest opened. He lifted the lid and gasped when he saw the solid gold bracelet.  
  
" Oh!" he said as the thunder rumbled from outside.  
  
" If anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself," Jak told Keira upstairs.  
  
Downstairs, Little Jak lifted the bracelet out of the chest and held it about an inch above his wrist. It suddenly snapped onto his wrist and Little Jak yelped in surprise.  
  
The bracelet projected an image of the temple where he and his parents were a few days ago. Little Jak stared in awe at the image.  
  
Upstairs, his parents didn't seem to notice.  
  
" You and Lil Jak are the only thing that matter to me," Jak told Keira.  
  
" Well," Keira looked into Jak's deep blue eyes. " The Haven City scholars have been begging me to run the Haven City Museum."  
  
Downstairs, Little Jak gasped as the picture of the temple disappeared and the image now played a fast motion journey across the desert.  
  
Little Jak tried to keep himself from flying backwards as the bracelet vibrated and the images quickened. All of a sudden, it stopped and a picture of another temple. The image only lasted for a second or two but Little Jak had seen enough and he knew exactly what that place was.  
  
Little Jak stared at the empty space before he spun around and muttered, " Aw, cripes, how do you get this thing off?!" He continued to wrestle with it but the bracelet would not budge.  
  
" Have I kissed you today?" Jak asked Keira from upstairs. He leaned towards her.  
  
Keira shook her head and kissed her love passionately. She broke the kiss slowly and leered at Jak.  
  
" I HATE it when you do that."  
  
" Why?" Jak smiled.  
  
" Makes me feel like agreeing to anything," Keira told him.  
  
" Anything?" Jak asked.  
  
" Mm-hmm," Keira broke into a smile and giggled as Jak leaned her back and attempted to kiss her. Her eye caught something hanging on the dresser.  
  
Jak turned to see what she was staring at.  
  
" Those knickers are not mine," Keira said harshly as she stared at the bra and panties draped over the dresser.  
  
Jak sighed angrily. " Daxter." He shouted to Little Jak, " Hey Lil Jak, behave yourself for five minutes."  
  
Little Jak looked up at his parents, who were busy walking around the house as if they were looking for something.  
  
" You betcha," Little Jak said loudly as he pulled his coat sleeve down over the bracelet. He went over to shut the chest but realized that it wouldn't be as heavy without the bracelet. He grabbed the first thing he saw, a small statue of a baseball player, and threw it into the chest. He shut the chest with a click just as his mother entered the room.  
  
" Happy to be home?" Keira asked as she looked up from her book.  
  
" Couldn't be happier," Little Jak smiled.  
  
Keira showed him the book. " It's the year of the scorpion."  
  
" Neat!" Little Jak took the book and looked at it.  
  
" I thought you might like that," Keira smiled.  
  
A door from upstairs slammed and Daxter came walking down the hall with Tess under his arm. (A/N: Remember Daxter is in human form!)  
  
" So then I killed the mummy and all his minions," Daxter told Tess as she and him walked down the hall, " and stole his scepter."  
  
" Oh, you're so brave," Tess flattered him.  
  
" And rich. Did I mention rich?" Daxter pointed the golden scepter at her.  
  
" What do you think I'm doing here?" Tess smirked as they walked into a room.  
  
Daxter looked up as two men dressed in red armor came walking towards them. He gasped as one came up behind them.  
  
" Sorry, we must be in the wrong house," Daxter started to back away but the men grabbed him and pulled Tess out.  
  
" I thought you said this was your house," Tess said as one man pushed her out the door.  
  
" No I didn't," Daxter stuttered as the men pulled him across the room.  
  
" Call me!" Tess shouted to him just before the door was slammed in her face.  
  
Daxter chuckled weakly as another man came into the room with orange hair and yellow armor similar to the men's.  
  
" You're not Tess's husband, are you?" Daxter asked worriedly.  
  
" No," Erol said.  
  
" Look, if you work for Johnny, I was gonna pay him back on Tuesday," Daxter said as the men made him sit in a chair.  
  
" I don't know any Johnny," Erol said harshly. " We are looking for the bracelet of Mar."  
  
" Oh, good for you," Daxter said. " Good thing to have, the old bracelet of Mar."  
  
" Where is it?" Erol walked up to him.  
  
" Ah, you're looking here for the bracelet," Daxter realized. " I see. Well, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
" Mr. O'Conell, you try my patience," Erol said as he walked around Daxter.  
  
" Mr. O'Conell? No, hold on a minute. You've got the wrong ma-" Daxter leaned forward to get up but the men grabbed him and one of them slid a cold knife under his throat. He choked, " Aaah! That bracelet! Now I remember."  
  
Erol looked at him expectantly.  
  
" I lost it in a card game," Daxter lied and tried not to shout as the man with the knife grabbed and twisted his hair.  
  
" For your sake, I hope not," Erol folded his arms and growled. His eyes darted to the scepter still clasped tightly in Daxter's sweaty hand. He gasped and grabbed the scepter.  
  
" It can't be," Erol said as he stared at the scepter.  
  
" Hello," a woman walked out of the shadows with a basket. The woman was Ashelin.  
  
Daxter waved and choked out, " Hello."  
  
" Where's your wife?" Ashelin asked as she set the basket down onto a table.  
  
" My wife?" Daxter asked but suddenly remembered he was supposed to be Mr. O'Conell. " Oh, you mean Keira. I think she went off to Baden-Baden or Tibet or something. The girl's a free spirit. Did I mention I was single now?"  
  
Ashelin smirked as she took the top off the basket and lifted a large, black snake into her hands.  
  
Daxter gulped.  
  
" Egyptian asps," Ashelin fingered the hissing creature, " are quite poisonous."  
  
Daxter started to play with his fingers. He said, " It's downstairs. There's a safe. The combination is, uh, 3-20-58, uh-" Daxter gulped as Ashelin came closer with the snake.  
  
" Um, 3-9-3 something," Daxter said. He began to panic as Ashelin stopped in front of him. " It's in the safe downstairs. I told you, I told you!"  
  
" And your point is?" Ashelin leaned forward with the angry snake.  
  
" My point is, I told you so you wouldn't kill me!" Daxter shouted as Ashelin moved the snake closer to his neck.  
  
" When did we make that arrangement?" Ashelin snickered.  
  
Daxter's eyes widened in fear and he let out a small whimper just the snake was about to sink its fangs deep into his neck.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Jak came striding in. He stopped when he saw his brother-in-law with a knife under his throat, some weird looking guys in armor, and a girl with a snake in her hands.  
  
" Uh, hello," Jak stared at the people and they stared back.  
  
Daxter managed a hand wave and a weak chuckle.  
  
" Daxter, I thought I said no more wild parties," Jak said and smiled.  
  
" Well, when you're popular," Daxter choked as the knife pushed harder against his throat.  
  
" Lil Jak, I'm serious," Keira said sternly as she rummaged through her son's pockets. " If you've lost that key, you're grounded."  
  
" I haven't lost it," Little Jak responded. " I just can't find it. There's a difference."  
  
" Well you better start FINDING it then," Keira told him.  
  
" I will, Mom," Little Jak said. " There's nothing to worry about."  
  
" Good Evening."  
  
Keira and Little Jak gasped as a man stepped out of the darkness. Keira stood up and looked at the man. He was pale and it was obvious that it was Torn.  
  
" Who are you?" she asked slowly. " What are you doing here?"  
  
" I'm looking for the chest, of course," Torn said in his scratchy voice.  
  
Little Daxter grabbed the chest on the table behind him and held it close.  
  
" Give it to me now," Torn said sternly.  
  
Keira wasted no time in walking over to their collection of swords and grabbing one of the sharpest. She walked back in front of Little Jak and stood firm.  
  
" Get out of my house," Keira raised the sword and pointed it at Torn.  
  
" Woah, Mom," Little Jak said nervously. " Maybe not the best idea."  
  
" Lil Jak, get back there," Keira gently pushed her son behind her.  
  
Three men dressed in red armor came up behind Torn. They glared at the two of them.  
  
" Definitely not the best idea," Little Jak was backing up slowly. " I think it's time to yell for Dad now."  
  
" Now I will kill you and take it anyway," Torn said as he walked towards Keira.  
  
" I don't think so."  
  
Keira looked over her shoulder and saw none other that.SIG!  
  
The three guards grunted and pulled their swords out.  
  
" Sig, what are you doing here?" Keira asked.  
  
" Perhaps explanations are best kept for later," Sig said as he walked next to Keira.  
  
" Sig," Torn smirked.  
  
" Torn," Sig nodded.  
  
" Knowing my brother-in-law, he probably deserves whatever you're about to do to him," Jak told the group upstairs, " but this is my house, I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment-"  
  
Ashelin threw the snake at Jak. Jak wheeled around so his back was facing them. She smirked with victory.  
  
Jak sat back up, unharmed, with the snake in his hands.  
  
Ashelin's smile faded and she shouted, " Shoot him!"  
  
One of the guys in red took out his gun but Jak was quicker. He tossed the snake as the man and it was a bull's-eye. The man's gun went off and the bullet imbedded itself into the ceiling.  
  
The one man with the knife removed it from under Daxter's neck and threw it at Jak. Jak caught it in his hand and he threw it back at the man. The man dodged it and it smacked the guard in the chest behind him.  
  
Torn said something in Precursor and the guards behind him and they went at it.  
  
Sig dropped his cloak and whipped out his sword. Keira ran backwards and did a cartwheel, smacking the guard behind her with her feet.  
  
Sig blocked every one of the guard's attacks, as did Keira. This when on for about a minute. The clang of swords echoed through the large room.  
  
Little Jak his behind a book case and watched his mother beat the living shit out of the guards.  
  
Sig seemed to be having a ball as he took on two guards at once. He didn't seem to notice Torn smirking.  
  
Keira grabbed onto of the guards and swung him and his sword into the bookcase. The guard's sword got suck.  
  
" Woah, mom! When did you learn to do that?!" Little Jak asked excitedly.  
  
" I have no idea," Keira gasped for breath as another guard came tearing out of nowhere and grabbed her neck. The guard slammed her into the wall.  
  
Keira grunted. She slammed her knee into the guard's crotch, and when the guard doubled over, kneed him in the face, and finally punched him in the jaw.  
  
" That I learned from your father," Keira told him.  
  
Jak turned as he heard a firearm cocking. Another guard with a Vulcan aimed at him.  
  
Daxter took his chance and he grabbed the scepter out of Erol's hand. He ran into the bathroom.  
  
Jak leaped over the chair Daxter was sitting in and ducked as the guard let loose a fury of bullets. He waited a second for the firing to stop and he rolled into the bathroom.  
  
Sig grabbed a guard by the arm and there was a sickening crack. He blocked the other guard with his sword.  
  
" Not bad," Torn let his cloak drop to the floor. " For a Wastelander."  
  
Jak had only a second to kick the bathroom door shut just as bullets splintered it. He rolled over again and braced himself. The bullets missed him but they shattered the mirror and glass.  
  
" Let go!" Little Jak shouted as he tugged viciously on the chest. A guard tugged and finally threw Little Jak off.  
  
Sig had just taken care of the last guard as Torn drew his sword.  
  
Keira and another guard were fighting. She kicked his ass and Little Jak hid behind the bookcase again.  
  
" What's in the chest?" Sig yelled.  
  
" The bracelet of Mar!" Keira yelled back.  
  
Sig ducked just as Torn swung his sword, narrowly missing his head. Torn elbowed him in the chest but Sig quickly recovered. He raised his sword and blocked Torn's.  
  
Torn smacked Sig in the face twice. Sig punched him back. Torn felt his lip and angrily kicked Sig in the balls. Torn spun around and elbowed him even harder and then kneed him in the face.  
  
Keira's sword clanged against another guard who had recovered. She viciously slashed out at the guard and got him across the chest.  
  
" They must not get the bracelet!" Sig shouted as he fought with Torn. " Get it and get outta here!"  
  
Little Jak saw a guard get up and try to pull his sword out of the bookcase. Little Jak put all his strength into it and finally knocked the bookcase over onto the guard with a loud creak.  
  
Keira picked up the chest and looked at Sig.  
  
Sig blocked Torn's sword and he held it there for a second.  
  
Little Jak gasped as another guard came out of the hallway and ran up behind his mother.  
  
" Mom! Look out!" Little Jak screamed.  
  
Keira spun around and cried out as another guard punched her and knocked her out.  
  
" Keira!" Sig turned his attention to Keira and Torn took this split second to act. He slashed Sig's shoulder and then his arm. Sig fell to the floor.  
  
" MOM!" Little Jak screamed as his mother and the chest was carried out the door.  
  
Sig sat back up and leaned against the wall in pain as he clutched his shoulder. Torn threw another knife directly at Sig's head but he moved just in time as it hit the wall with a thwang.  
  
Torn grabbed his cloak and swung it over his shoulders as he walked hastily out.  
  
" Daxter!" Jak looked around the bathroom. " Daxter!!"  
  
There was a loud splash and a gasp from the bathtub filled with suds. Daxter sat gasping for air in the tub. Jak rolled his eyes and he grabbed him by the collar and yanked him out.  
  
" What'd you do THIS time?!" Jak shouted in Daxter's sudsy face.  
  
" I-I-I haven't done anything to anybody!" Daxter stammered. More bullets flew through the door and the gunfire picked up. He looked back at Jak and finished, " Lately."  
  
" Come on!" Jak grabbed Daxter and pulled him towards the glass window. They both screamed as they broke through the glass and rolled off the canopy that lay below it. They fell onto the patio and stood up fast.  
  
Jak wasted no time in scrambling over the gate just as bullets began to bounce off it. Daxter followed him, narrowly missing being shot in the face.  
  
The two ran around the house just in time to see a hovercar taking off down the road. Jak gasped when he saw the back curtain open and Keira shouting.  
  
" JAK!" Keira shouted just as Torn slid a handkerchief over her mouth and shut the curtain.  
  
" KEIRA!" Jak screamed as he attempted to run after them but Daxter cried out a warning as another zoomer came tearing around the corner.  
  
" Look out, Jak!" Daxter shouted as he tugged on Jak's coat.  
  
Jak grabbed Daxter and pulled him behind the large statue in the middle of the yard. Bullets bounced off the statue as guards from the zoomer shot at them.  
  
The guards shut the doors and the two zoomers took off down the road.  
  
~~~End of Chapter Three~~~  
  
A/N: Yes!! Another chapter down! Lemme know how u like or hate it. I know I suck, but give me a break! I've sat for hours in front of the TV to make this! It's word for word by the way. R&R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Chapter Four ~~ A DOUBLE-DECKER ZOOMER?!?!?!  
  
Little Jak ran up to his father yelling, " Dad! Dad!"  
  
Jak picked him up and hugged him tightly. He set him down and asked, " Are you alright?"  
  
" Yeah," Little Jak said shakily.  
  
" Yeah? Okay," Jak panted. He looked up and saw Sig.  
  
" O'Conell," Sig nodded.  
  
Jak grabbed Sig blindly and shoved him against the statue. He shouted, " What the hell are you doing here?! No scratch that. I don't care. Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife?!"  
  
" I'm not sure, cherry," Sig tried to calm Jak down. He reached into his pocket and fished out a picture of Erol. He looked hard at Jak and said, " But wherever this man is, your wife will most surely be."  
  
Little Jak snatched the picture out of Sig's hand and said, " Hey, I know him. He's the curator. He works at the Haven City Museum." Little Jak looked at Sig.  
  
" You sure?" Sig asked him.  
  
" Believe him," Jak put a hand on Little Jak's shoulder and pulled him with him. " He spends more time there then he does at home."  
  
The four of them quickly walked towards Jak's parked hovercar. Jak began to talk.  
  
" Okay, you're here, the bad guys are here, and Keira's been kidnapped," Jak said as they walked. " Let me guess."  
  
" Yeah," Sig said. " They once again removed the creature from his grave."  
  
" I don't mean to point fingers but isn't that you're job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Daxter asked and he pointed the scepter at Sig.  
  
" The woman who was with him," Sig explained, " she knows things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried."  
  
Jak looked at Sig.  
  
" We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet," Sig continued. " She obviously did. And now they have it."  
  
They finally reached Jak's zoomer when Little Jak spoke up.  
  
" I wouldn't get to nervous just yet," Little Jak told them and he pushed up his sleeve to reveal the bracelet. Sig took his wrist in his hands.  
  
" Is that gold?" Daxter asked as he peered at the bracelet.  
  
" When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza," Little Jak said. " Then whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnak."  
  
" By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse," Sig said worriedly.  
  
Little Jak gasped.  
  
" You, lighten up," Jak pointed at Sig and then he turned to Little Jak and said, " You, big trouble," and he looked at Daxter. " You, get in the hovercar."  
  
They all got into the hovercar and sped off down the road.  
  
" I am sorry if I scared your kid," Sig said to Jak, " but you must understand, now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we only have seven days before the Metal Head King awakens."  
  
" We? What we?" Jak asked as he kept his eyes on the road. There was hardly any traffic since it was raining so hard.  
  
" If he is not killed," Sig said, " he will raise the army of Mar."  
  
" I take it that's not a good thing?" Daxter asked from the back.  
  
" Oh, he'll wipe out the world," Jak nodded sarcastically.  
  
" Ah, the old ' wipe out the world' ploy," Daxter sat back.  
  
They sped through an intersection without slowing down and they narrowly missed hitting a guard.  
  
" Whoever kills the Metal Head King can send Mar's army back to the Underworld," Sig said. " Or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth."  
  
" So that's why they dug up the Baron," Jak muttered. " He's the only one tough enough to take out the Metal Head King."  
  
" That's their plan," Sig nodded.  
  
They pulled up to a huge building with the words ' Heaven City Museum' carved into one of the many pillars holding the place up.  
  
Jak turned off the engine and turned around so he was facing Little Jak.  
  
" Okay Lil Jak, I've got a big job for you," Jak told him.  
  
Little Jak's eyes widened with excitement.  
  
" I want you to stay here and protect the car," Jak said slowly and his eyes narrowed.  
  
" I can do that," Daxter offered.  
  
" Protect the car?" Little Jak's face fell. " C'mon dad. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid."  
  
" I know," Jak ruffled Little Jak's hair playfully.  
  
" Dad!" Little Jak pushed his hand away.  
  
" Ehh," Jak muttered and smiled a little.  
  
" If you see anyone come out screaming, it's just me," Daxter shuddered.  
  
Jak swiftly turned around and looked at Daxter. " Maybe you should stay here and watch him."  
  
" Yes, now you're talking," Daxter nodded vigorously.  
  
Outside, Jak opened the back of the zoomer and pulled back a canopy. About 15 or 20 guns and ammo rolled out neatly.  
  
" You want the Blaster?" Jak asked Sig.  
  
" No, I prefer the Vulcan," Sig muttered as he stared at the guns.  
  
Jak grabbed the Blaster, Sig grabbed the Vulcan, and they both grabbed as much ammo as they could.  
  
Sig noticed the tattoo on Jak's wrist. He thought about something before he cleared his throat.  
  
" If I were to say to you," Sig began, " I'm a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost-"  
  
Jak looked up at him with a weird look on his face. " Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west. It is I whom you seek. How-"  
  
" Then it is true," Sig said excitedly. He grabbed Jak's arm and said, " You have the sacred mark."  
  
" What, that?" Jak shrugged it off and he took his arm away from Sig. " No, that got slapped on me in an orphanage in Cairo."  
  
" That mark means that you're a protector of man, a warrior of God, a Wastelander," Sig smirked.  
  
" Sorry," Jak cocked his Blaster and lightning flashed overhead. " You've got the wrong guy."  
  
. . . . .  
  
Inside the museum, everyone was gathered in the storeroom. The guards had formed a circle around the encased form of Baron Praxis. They were bowing in unison and Erol was reading from the Book of the Dead. A stone coffin was burning in the corner and torches were lit all around the cramped room.  
  
Torn walked up with his hands folded. Four men behind him carried the unconscious form of Keira on a platform. Her hands and feet we bound.  
  
The four men dropped her and the platform onto a table. She moaned and opened her eyes. She saw Erol reading from the Book of the Dead in ancient Precursor.  
  
" Erol?" she mumbled. She looked at the center of the room and gasped when she saw the form inside the crystal. " They found him."  
  
Indeed, you could see the Baron's decomposed arms and legs sticking out of the gunk he was frozen in. You could even make out his head.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Upstairs, Sig and Jak were in the ancient Egypt part of the museum and they could faintly hear someone or something chanting in the distance.  
  
They were both alert and they would jump at the slightest crash of thunder. Jak and Sig kept their guns loaded and pointed outwards just in case something leaps out at them.  
  
They grew closer and the faint chanting grew louder.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Keira watched in horror as the chanting grew more rapid and she looked around for an exit, any way to escape.  
  
She knew what Erol was saying. He was chanting over and over, " Rise up! Rise up!"  
  
. . . . .  
  
Jak and Sig kept their eyes open for the slightest movement. As the passed a coffin with a mummy inside, there was a slight shriek.  
  
Jak screamed as he pointed his gun at the mummy but it seemed more interested in squealing and moving in little squirms.  
  
The two men backed up into another coffin, which was encased in glass. The mummy inside there threw itself against the glass, scaring the crap out of the men.  
  
All of the mummies suddenly came to life and they were all shrieking and growling. Jak and Sig didn't know what to do.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Jak and Sig finally made it past the trapped mummies and found themselves in the storeroom where the chanting was coming from. The kept the guns up as they watched.  
  
Keira was feeling terrified right about now as the chanting intensified greatly. She could see the Baron's decomposed foot start to twitch and move.  
  
Keira gasped in horror as the Baron's hand shot threw the amber-like cage and he began to growl loudly.  
  
Torn looked up from his spot on the floor.  
  
The Baron snarled as he broke out of his containment and walked out. His disgusting skin began to ravel back around his body and he seemed to get a little better in what he looked like. You could still, however, see his intestines and brain and such but other than that he looked just like a mummy.  
  
Even Torn looked up in alarm as the decomposing Baron walked around.  
  
Keira shivered and said, " Baron Praxis."  
  
Without taking a chance to really look at his surroundings, the Baron walked up to Erol and asked in ancient Precursor what year it was.  
  
" My Lord," Erol spoke in fluent Precursor, " it is the Year of the Scorpion."  
  
" Truly?!" the Baron said back in Precursor.  
  
" Yes," Erol replied.  
  
The Baron laughed evilly. A door opened and he stopped. He turned to see Ashelin walking towards them.  
  
Keira gasped and she suddenly felt faint. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at Anck-su-namun. With a flash, the vision was gone and Ashelin was back.  
  
Ashelin stopped as she reached the Baron. She stared at him for a second to two before Erol interrupted.  
  
" Do not be frightened," Erol told her.  
  
" I am not afraid," Ashelin responded. Then she spoke in Precursor, " I am Anck-su-namun reincarnated."  
  
" Only in body," the Baron said in Precursor as he fingered Ashelin's hair. " But soon I shall bring your soul back from the Underworld and you will once again be my true daughter."  
  
Ashelin and the Baron continued to stare at each other while Erol and Torn prepared to open the chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Jak and Sig were still watching from the balcony.  
  
" You know," Jak sighed, " a couple of years ago this would've seemed really strange to me." Jak began to walk away to start the beginning of the plan he and Sig had cooked up.  
  
Torn put some special liquid around the edge of the chest that would open it.  
  
" Lord Praxis will be much pleased," Erol said as Torn lifted the lid. His smile faded when he saw what was inside. He lifted out a baseball statue.  
  
" Where is it?!" he asked in a harsh whisper. " Where is the bracelet?"  
  
Torn growled, " I think I know."  
  
. . . . .  
  
" And at the very top of the gold pyramid," Little Jak told his uncle from outside by the hovercar, " there was a huge diamond."  
  
" Huge? How huge?" Daxter asked his nephew.  
  
" It was so big, it would reflect the sun and wink at distant travelers, beckoning them to their deaths," Little Jak leaned forward when he said the last part.  
  
. . . . .  
  
" I have a gift for you," Ashelin told her father and she nodded at Keira.  
  
" HER!" the Baron cried angrily.  
  
Keira shuddered and said a silent prayer.  
  
" I knew it would please you to watch her die," Ashelin smiled. She snapped her fingers and the guards around Keira stood up.  
  
Keira instantly tried to get off the platform but the men held her tightly.  
  
" Get-no! Get off!" Keira shouted as the men picked up the platform and began to carry her away. She tried to kick them but to no avail. She gasped when she realized where they were taking her-the burning coffin.  
  
" Oh my God," Keira gasped in horror. The huge flames seemed to taunt her as they licked the sides of the coffin.  
  
" The Underworld awaits you," the Baron said in Precursor.  
  
" You wait! I'll put you in your grave again!" Keira shouted to him.  
  
" Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first," Erol said from behind her.  
  
The Baron shouted something in Precursor but Keira was too frightened and enraged to hear what he said. Ashelin, however, translated.  
  
" Burn her!" Ashelin shouted with a grin.  
  
" You bast-" Keira shouted but was cut off as the platform was lifted high and the men shoved the platform towards the flames. Keira screamed in horror, " AHHH!"  
  
Jak suddenly sprinted out of no where and leaped over the flames. He landed on one end of the platform and Keira tumbled over his shoulder.  
  
Jak punched one man out with his free hand and before anyone else could react, Sig started shoot the Vulcan at them from the balcony.  
  
Sig shot the Baron several times but the bullets just bounced off his body.  
  
Several others drew their guns and shot at Sig but he was quicker.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Little Jak and Daxter gasped as they heard the gunshots. Little Jak slid off the hoot of the hovercar while Daxter tried to open it.  
  
" Open it! Open it!" Little Jak screeched.  
  
" I'm trying, I'm trying!" Daxter tried to shove the key into the door.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Erol took off for the exit while Torn tossed Ashelin another Vulcan.  
  
Ashelin cocked the gun and started to fire at Sig.  
  
Sig quickly moved behind a large crate and reloaded.  
  
Torn drew two small guns and began to fire at Sig as well.  
  
Jak and Keira stood behind another large crate. Jak swiftly cut Keira's binds with a knife. He stopped and came out from behind the crate with his Blaster and began to shoot.  
  
The blaster smacked another guard and that guard hit another and they both tumbled into the burning coffin.  
  
. . . . .  
  
" Hurry up!" Little Jak and Daxter had gotten into the zoomer and Daxter was trying to put the key in the ignition.  
  
" Come on, come on, come on!" Daxter said franticly as he tried to put the key in with his shaky hands. He cried out in disbelief as the key broke off in the ignition.  
  
" You broke it, you broke it, you broke it!!" Little Jak screamed at his uncle.  
  
" You be quiet, Lil Jak!" Daxter tried to calm down but he gave up and began to hit his fists on the wheel, as if he were trying to make it start. " If there's gonna be hysterics, they'll come from me!"  
  
. . . . .  
  
Sig moved up and down the balcony, continuing to shoot.  
  
Torn and Ashelin shot back at him but they were having trouble.  
  
Jak fired at everything he saw. He stopped when the Baron looked at him in surprise.  
  
" YOU!" the Baron howled.  
  
Jak's only response was to shoot him, but the Blaster hardly had any effect on him except make him jerk back.  
  
A guard, and it just so happens that it was the same guard that ducked from the sword Jak threw at him, began to shoot at Jak but he had retreated back behind the crate with Keira. He handed her a gun and they both nodded. The two of them leaped out from behind the crate and began firing together.  
  
The guard's eyes widened and he ducked as the bullets struck the man behind him as well as the flammable liquid tanks.  
  
As Jak and Keira shot, the moved backwards towards the staircase.  
  
Jak noticed that the flammable liquid had begun to leak. He smirked to himself and he shot at the tanks. The whole thing went up in a huge explosion and several guards were set on fire.  
  
The Baron looked up and saw Jak and Keira making a break for it. He growled and he spun around. He shoved two guards out of the way and he grabbed the same vase that was found at the dig site.  
  
Sig continued to fire at he remaining tanks of flammable liquid and several exploded with a huge fireball. Jak and Keira had made their way up to him and gasped as the Baron began to talk in Precursor.  
  
" Collect your bones!" the Baron lifted the same vase that was found at the dig site out of a crate. " Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh!"  
  
Ashelin stood up and glared at Keira and Jak.  
  
Jak, Keira, and Sig stopped running and watched in utter horror as the Baron lifted the lid of the vase and sand flew out.  
  
" Your Master is here!" the Baron shouted as the sand swirled and took the form of four decomposing Krimson Guards.  
  
" Oh, no," Jak muttered as he ushered Keira and Sig out the door. " Not these guys again!"  
  
" DESTROY THEM!" the Baron shouted and pointed at them.  
  
The Krimson Guards roared and their mouths stretched insanely long.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Little Jak and Daxter gasped when they heard the roaring. The two of them scrambled out of the car and Daxter grabbed the scepter.  
  
" What are we gonna do?" Daxter asked hysterically. " What are we gonna do?!"  
  
" You're asking me?! I'm only eight years old!" Little Jak shouted.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Jak, Keira, and Sig burst through the doors of the museum and took off running but Keira stopped and ran back. She grabbed a nearby bench and began to pull it in front of the doors.  
  
" Honey, whatcha doin'?" Jak ran back and grabbed Keira. " These guys don't use doors."  
  
The three of them ran towards Jak's zoomer-Jak's empty zoomer.  
  
" Where the hell's Daxter?!" Jak screamed. He turned to the sound of another zoomer and his eyes nearly fell out of his sockets when he saw Daxter and Little Jak driving up in a double-decker zoomer.  
  
Daxter turned and stopped the bus. Keira and Sig wasted no time in jumping aboard the huge zoomer.  
  
" What's the matter with my zoomer?" Jak asked Daxter through the open window.  
  
" I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation," Daxter said nervously.  
  
" A DOUBLE-DECKER ZOOMER?!" Jak bellowed as he pointed to the red and white zoomer with a second floor. (A/N: It was the size of a normal delivery truck.)  
  
" It was his idea!" Daxter pointed to Little Jak, who was standing behind him with Keira.  
  
" Was not!" Little Jak shouted back.  
  
" Was too!"  
  
" Just go!" Jak shouted as he ran to the back of the zoomer where the door was.  
  
Daxter put his foot down on the accelerator and turned the wheel. He did continue to argue, " It was too!"  
  
" Was not!!" Little Jak screamed as loud as he could.  
  
" Oh, jeez," Daxter muttered as he drove the zoomer out of the parking lot.  
  
The four mummy Krimson Guards burst through the brick walls of the museum and instantly began to follow the zoomer.  
  
Jak looked up as he loaded the Blaster. He watched as the Guards ran towards this zoomer.  
  
" No, no!" Jak shouted as the Guards crushed his zoomer with a shower of sparks. " Not my zoomer!!" Jak had to hold on as Daxter swerved hard to the right in order to avoid another zoomer.  
  
The Guards continued to chase after them on foot even though the bus was speeding up.  
  
" Oh, I hate mummies," Jak glared at them through the rain splattered back window.  
  
" Glad to see me now, doughboy?" Sig cocked his Vulcan and asked Jak.  
  
" Just like old times, huh?" Jak said sarcastically as he climbed up to the second level.  
  
Jak sat on the last seat and shot at the mummies through the open window. He hit one, but they were just as tough as the Baron was. He shot another one but it and the other three kept sprinting and the fourth soon recovered.  
  
Jak continued to stare as the mummies leaped off the ground and began to run on the sides of the buildings on all fours.  
  
Jak looked to his right and back to his left. He muttered, " Right," just as one lunged for him. He raised the blaster and he shot the mummy to pieces. He tried to shoot the other one but it was leaping from pillar to pillar and he couldn't aim directly at it.  
  
The mummy jumped but it ended up landing on the bottom half, where it met Sig's wrath.  
  
Jak looked at the remaining three that were running on the side of the buildings. He was hurriedly reloading his Blaster but the mummies were quicker. They landed on the roof with a snarl and they began to punch the hard metal and denting it. Jak shot repetitively at the monsters but he missed and only succeeded in blasting holes in the roof.  
  
Daxter was having a hard time maneuvering the double-decker zoomer because of its height. He was sweating up a storm and he didn't even stop for a red light.  
  
Sig was reloading his Vulcan when the other half of the mummy came screeching into the zoomer with only its top half since Sig shot his bottom half off. It smacked the Vulcan out of Sig's hands and then it smacked Sig into the window.  
  
Keira and Little Jak turned around and screamed as Sig fought viciously with the mummy. It seemed as thought Sig was loosing.  
  
The mummy supported itself by hanging onto the polls on the ceiling and it threw Sig back and forth against the side of the zoomer.  
  
It continued to do that until Sig broke lose and punched the mummy onto the seat.  
  
Jak was reloading his gun and the mummy was punching through the ceiling. Jak cocked his gun and looked up as the mummy jumped down behind him and knocked him flat.  
  
" Ohh! Ohh!" Jak cried as the Blaster flew out of his hands and skidded to the back of the bus. He crawled as fast as he could on all fours towards it but just as he was about to grab it, the mummy grabbed his belt and pulled him back to the front while screaming all the way.  
  
The mummy threw Jak up and he hit the ceiling. He let him fall to the hard floor and then he picked him up and threw him up again.  
  
The zoomer was approaching a turn. Inside, Sig was still fighting with the mummy.  
  
Keira turned and gasped as the mummy pinned Sig down on a seat. The mummy snickered as long claws replaced its fingers.  
  
Sig screamed as the mummy slashed his arm.  
  
" Turn! Turn! Turn, Daxter! Turn!" Keira shouted to Daxter as she stood protectively in front of Little Jak.  
  
Daxter made a hard right turn as he turned the wheel 180 degrees and everyone on the bus was thrown into a window.  
  
" Aaah!" Daxter screamed as the zoomer hit several lampposts with a shower of blue and yellow sparks. He shut his eyes as the sparks hit him through the open window. " Yaagh!"  
  
Jak tried his hardest not to get strangled but he was having some trouble. The mummy was grasping him around the neck and Jak would punch him every chance he got.  
  
Another zoomer turned right into the path of the double-decker zoomer.  
  
" NO! Get outta the way!" Daxter made a frantic hand motion to the driver and he made a wise choice in moving his sorry butt off the road.  
  
Daxter couldn't avoid the parked zoomer and they hit it hard. That slowed them down but Daxter kept his foot on the gas.  
  
When their zoomer hit the parked one, Jak and the mummy were thrown into a window. That gave Jak the time he needed to crawl as fast as his legs would carry him towards his Blaster.  
  
Jak lunged and grabbed his Blaster with a triumphant smile.  
  
Daxter made another hard left and Jak was knocked onto his side and the Blaster flew out of his hands and out the bottom half of the second floor. It landed loudly on the hood next to Daxter's open window. Keira turned at the sound and saw the gun.  
  
Sig threw the mummy into the window hard. It spun around and slashed Sig with its claws. Sig groaned and fell back onto the seat in pain.  
  
The mummy got above his head and screeched with its mouth wide open.  
  
" AHH!" Sig screamed right back but gasped, as there was a cocking sound and then a bang. He opened his eyes to see Keira shooting the hell outta the mummy.well, what was left of it. The rest of the mummy was flung out the back window with a crash of glass.  
  
Daxter turned to see what the commotion was about.  
  
" Look out!!" Little Jak screamed.  
  
Daxter's head whipped around and he had only a split second to turn the zoomer to the left. The bums began to shout as Daxter drove straight through their turf.  
  
The mummy had Jak's neck in his hands and it was screeching at him. Jak punched him several times before he made a V with his fingers and dug them into the mummy's eye sockets. Jak withdrew his fingers and tried to shake the gunk off them.  
  
Daxter's eyes widened and he gasped when he saw where he had driven the bus. He didn't have anywhere to turn as they came speeding up to it.  
  
Jak struggled some more until he looked over the mummy's shoulder.  
  
" Uh, oh." Jak muttered as he punched the mummy as hard as he could and then he threw himself onto the floor with his hands over his head.  
  
The mummy turned around to see what he was staring at and it growled in surprise as the words LOW BRIDGE came up fast into his line of vision.  
  
Jak looked up as the whole top part of the zoomer was ripped clear off its hinges.  
  
" Woah!" he shouted as he covered his head tightly.  
  
After they had passed under the bridge, a smashed mummy now covered the sign LOW BRIDGE.  
  
Jak sat up and he pushed the chairs and parts of the zoomer off him. He stood up fully and now realized that they were traveling on the Haven City Bridge that stood over the lake. He muttered as he made his way back down to the first floor.  
  
Daxter brought the zoomer to a stop as soon as he could. His hands were stuck to the steering wheel and sweat ran like a fountain down his worried face.  
  
" Great driving, Uncle Dax," Little Jak hugged his petrified uncle.  
  
" Y-Yeah," Daxter muttered.  
  
" You alright?" Jak asked Sig and panted.  
  
" This was.my first double-decker zoomer ride," Sig smirked and panted.  
  
" Wait a second," Keira stopped. " How many mummies did you kill, Jak?"  
  
Jak held up two fingers. " Why?"  
  
" Weren't there four-" Keira was cut off by Daxter's scream. Everyone turned to see Daxter get pulled out the open window by the fourth mummy.  
  
" Daxter!" Jak, Keira, and Sig shouted in unison.  
  
Keira screamed as Daxter was slammed up against the right side of the bus nearest to the edge of the bridge. The mummy had his hand wrapped tightly around Daxter's neck and claws were appearing in its other hand.  
  
Jak shot the mummy twice through the window and on the third shot, the mummy was blasted off the bridge.  
  
" Uncle Dax!" Little Jak opened a window and shouted to him.  
  
Jak shook Daxter gently until he opened his eyes.  
  
" Are you okay?" Jak asked.  
  
" Yeah." Daxter said as he fingered his throat.  
  
Daxter sighed and he leaned against the side of the zoomer. Jak panted and he looked at Keira.  
  
Keira beckoned him with a finger and they drew into a passionate kiss.  
  
" Oh, jeez, get a room," Little Jak walked off the bus and he stared at the water a few ways away from his parents. He turned to look at them but a hand suddenly clamped tightly around his mouth.  
  
" Let me go!" Little Jak managed to scream just as his parents looked up.  
  
" Lil Jak!" Jak shouted as his son was thrown into a waiting zoomer. He ran as fast as he could go as the zoomer took off. He didn't stop once even when he saw a man in red coming running out of a small room and jump into the zoomer. The Bridge alarm bell was beginning to ring.  
  
" STOP!" Jak yelled as he sprinted for them. He gasped as the bridge began to rise up and part. He didn't stop though, and he continued to run even as the bridge grew higher.  
  
Jak jumped for the other side of the bridge and just managed to grab onto it. He pulled himself halfway up only to see the zoomer disappear into the distance with his only son.  
  
" Lil Jak," Jak panted sorrowfully.  
  
~~~End of Chapter Four~~~  
  
A/N: I've always wanted to write this chapter cause Daxter gets to drive. The truth was that I was gonna stop after this but I've decided to write more. I'm halfway done the next chapter so keep R&R!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Thank u all for reviewing!! I love them! Sorry it took so long to post, I've been so wrapped up in schoolwork and other stuff. Well, here's chapter five! Hope u likes!!!  
  
A/N: The Baron will be speaking in Precursor the whole time. Just to let you know cause I don't feel like telling you every time he talks.  
  
Chapter Five ~~ Magic Carpet  
  
Ashelin stood on a balcony that overlooked almost all of Haven City. The Baron approached her from behind.  
  
" I shall now go to Ahm Shere," the Baron said in Precursor, " and kill the Metal Head King."  
  
" And with Mar's Army we shall rule the world," Ashelin smiled, " together."  
  
The Baron nodded.  
  
" My Lord," Erol interrupted. " There is something you must know. They have the Scepter of Mar. I have seen it."  
  
The Baron growled. " By the time we reach Ahm Shere, my powers will have regenerated. And I will have no need for the Scepter." The Baron turned to Ashelin.  
  
Ashelin gasped as the scenery around her instantly changed back to ancient Precursor times. She looked around in awe and she saw her father when he wasn't decomposed. He looked human again. She smiled and hugged her father. She didn't seem to notice that the scene had changed back and she was hugging a disgusting mummy.  
  
Keira sobbed into Jak's chest and Jak held her tightly.  
  
" Please," Sig walked up to them, " do not fear for your kid, cherries."  
  
Jak looked up at him.  
  
" They can't hurt him," Sig continued. " He wear's that Bracelet of Mar."  
  
Keira looked up and asked worriedly, " Lil Jak's wearing the bracelet?"  
  
Jak looked at her and explained, " When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza, he saw the temple at Karnak."  
  
" And when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey," Sig finished.  
  
" Well," Keira said softly, " if we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for him next."  
  
" It seems to me," Jak said slowly as he stared out in the distance, " like we need a magic carpet."  
  
In Cairo, a huge air train was just pulling away from its stop with several Krimson Guards seated on the top. The air train's horn blew and smoke flew out behind them.  
  
" When Lord Praxis last encountered the O'Conells," Erol was in the air train looking out the window and talking to Ashelin, " they sent his immortal soul to the Underworld. As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable." He walked towards Ashelin and continued. " Only with the Army of Mar will he be invincible."  
  
Ashelin looked at him from her spot.  
  
Erol snapped his fingers and a Krimson Guard brought the Book of the Dead over to him.  
  
Erol waved his hand over it and spoke in Precursor, " Keep this with you always."  
  
The two of them looked up and saw Torn enter the room with Little Jak under his arm. He was struggling.  
  
" Hey!" Little Jak looked at them. " The Book of the Dead!" He grunted as Torn set him down in front of Ashelin.  
  
" What a bright little child," Ashelin nodded. She kneeled down beside him so they were eye level. " Your mother must be missing you terribly."  
  
Little Jak stared at her like she was a little crazy.  
  
" If you wish to see her again, you better behave," Ashelin stroked his hair.  
  
" Lady, I don't behave for my parents," Little Jak turned to face her. " What makes you think I'm going to do it for you?"  
  
" Silence," Torn muttered as he grabbed the back of his coat and yanked him.  
  
" Because," Ashelin slid her hand under Little Jak's chin, " your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed," Ashelin paused and kissed Little Jak on the cheek, " while you were sleeping."  
  
Little Jak's eyes widened a little but he didn't say anything.  
  
" Lord Praxis wishes to meet the boy," Erol interrupted.  
  
Torn smirked as he shoved him towards the door on the opposite side of the room. " Now we shall see how brave you are."  
  
" Hey!" Little Jak shouted at him as they left the room. " Watch the suit! Hey!"  
  
Ashelin smiled and turned as the three men that were at the temple entered the room.  
  
" Ow! Me fingers!"  
  
The man with the magenta thing on his head walked in and started to admire the interior, " Nice. Very nice." His eyes landed on Ashelin, who was standing behind Erol with a dangerous look on her face.  
  
" Did you acquire what we asked," Erol asked him.  
  
" Oh we acquired it, all right," he said. " You know what? We had to kill two of those guards at the mausoleum to acquire it."  
  
" This chest is cursed," Jacques said. He pulled the cover off the chest to reveal it. It was the same chest where the jars that kept Anck-su-namun's intestines were found before.  
  
" It says there is one, the undead, who will kill all those who open this chest," Jacques read from the ancient Precursor on the sides.  
  
" Yes, yes and the creature will suck them dry and become whole again," Erol said, quickly finishing up. " We've all heard this story before."  
  
" Yeah, but I heard the yanks who found it nine years ago all died," the man with the Magenta thing on his head said. " Horrible deaths, they were. So with that in mind—"  
  
" We want ten," Spivey but in and he put his foot on the chest only to be pushed off by Jacques.  
  
" The chest must never be opened," Jacques spoke in Precursor.  
  
" The agreement was for five," Erol said.  
  
" Yeah well we want ten," the magenta man said, " or we'll take it elsewhere."  
  
" If you—" Erol felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Ten will be just fine," Ashelin told them. " Follow me gentlemen."  
  
" Get in," Torn dragged Little Jak into a dim room filled with ancient Precursor artifacts. Torn shut the door behind them and he shoved Little Jak towards someone in a long black cloak that covered his entire body. He wore gloves and a mask.  
  
Torn kneeled behind him and looked up at the man.  
  
The man walked towards little Jak and began to speak in Precursor.  
  
" I know you can understand me, little one," he said. " So you must listen carefully because it is you who are the chosen one, you will take me to Ahm Shere."  
  
" What if I don't?" Little Jak said in a small voice as he stared at the man. " What if I get a little...lost?"  
  
The man chuckled. " You have strength, little one. You are your father's son." He waved a hand over Little Jak and he kneeled down in front of him. " But I know something you don't."  
  
Little Jak gasped as the man lifted the bracelet up without touching it.  
  
" The bracelet is a gift and a curse," the man grabbed an hourglass and turned it over so the sand started to fall. He placed it on a table and said, " The sands of time have already begun to pour against you."  
  
" Yeah, yeah," Little Jak muttered to him. " I already heard this part. From the minute I put this bracelet on, seven days do I have before the Metal Head King wakes up."  
  
" Did you also hear that if you do not enter the pyramid before the sun strikes it on that very morning that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?" the man asked.  
  
Little Jak gulped. " That part I missed." He gasped. " Hey, wait a minute. That means I've only got five days left!"  
  
" Then I believe it would be best if we do not get lost," the man said. " Don't you?"  
  
" My dad is going to kick...your...ass," Little Jak glared at the man.  
  
" Mmm," the man muttered. He reached up and pulled the mask off with a sickening pop.  
  
" AGH!" Little Jak screamed and lunged back when he saw the Baron's decomposed face.  
  
" I do not think so," the Baron's eyes narrowed. He motioned for Torn to take Little Jak away.  
  
Ashelin opened the door to the room a few minutes later and the three men walked in.  
  
" In here, gentlemen," Ashelin said, " you shall receive your just rewards."  
  
" No tricks now, woman," the magenta man said as he looked around the room. " We're not giving up this chest till we're satisfied." He turned and looked at her.  
  
" Oh, don't worry," Ashelin said to him. " There is much satisfaction to be had."  
  
Something hissed and the men spun around. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary except a bowl was on fire in the center of the table.  
  
Ashelin smirked as she grabbed the door and locked the men inside the room.  
  
" What's going on? The magenta man pulled out his gun as the three of them turned to face the door. They all looked around the room in alarm.  
  
" This place..." Jacques started, " is cursed."  
  
" What is it with you and curses?" the magenta man asked.  
  
" He ain't happy without a curse," Spivey began to mimic Jacques. " This is cursed. That is cursed."  
  
" Give it a rest, will ya?" the magenta man turned and told him. There was another hiss and they all spun around to face the table.  
  
The Baron leaped over the table with his hands raised and began to roar.  
  
" AHHHH!!!!"  
  
Spivey began to beat on the door in panic and Jacques and the magenta guy began to shoot at him with their guns.  
  
The Baron laughed at their attempt to hurt him.  
  
Ashelin opened a small part of a door just big enough so she could see Spivey.  
  
" He wants you to open the chest!" she said. " Open the chest!"  
  
Spivey spun around and kicked off the lid of the chest with a big cloud of dust.  
  
" NO!" Jacques tried to stop him but it was too late.  
  
They all turned their attention back to the Baron but he was gone. That didn't mean they let their guard down. The stared at where the Baron had been only two seconds ago.  
  
Jacques and the magenta guy walked towards the table.  
  
" Where'd he go?" Spivey whimpered. " Where'd he go?"  
  
He turned slowly and found himself staring into the Baron's eyes. He squealed in horror and tried to back away but the Baron followed.  
  
The magenta guy and Jacques spun around when they heard the Baron roar. The screamed as well.  
  
The Baron leaped down from the ceiling and stood in front of Spivey. He opened his mouth and it stretched down to the top of his chest. He literally began to suck Spivey dry.  
  
" Spivey!!" the magenta guy screamed and he and Jacques began to fire at the Baron.  
  
The Baron turned and revealed is new look of still looking disgusting but more human. He smirked as he walked towards the two remaining men.  
  
Somewhere else in the desert, Jak, Daxter, and Keira drove through an air train port. There were children laughing and tending to animals.  
  
Daxter stopped the zoomer in front of a large billboard that said MAGIC CARPET AIRWAYS.  
  
Jak got out of the zoomer with Keira and they walked towards two large doors.  
  
" THIS is the magic carpet?" Keira asked Jak as she raised a brow.  
  
" He'll be fine," Jak reassured her. " He's a professional."  
  
A man with white hair and glasses stepped out from behind the door and froze when he saw Jak.  
  
" Vin, buddy!" Jak shouted happily.  
  
" Aah!" Vin shouted as he ran back behind the doors and locked them.  
  
Jak's smile faded and he shouted, " Hey!"  
  
" He definitely remembers you," Keira nodded sarcastically.  
  
" He's a little shy," Jak muttered. He turned to Daxter, who was just walking up behind them. " Daxter, get our bags."  
  
" Oh, my hands are full," Daxter held up the scepter.  
  
Jak snatched it out of his hands and said sternly," Now."  
  
" Right," Daxter muttered as he headed back towards the zoomer. " I'll get the bags."  
  
" I'll deal with the flight details," Jak whipped out the Scatter Gun and blasted the lock on the door.  
  
" Honey, you're not a subtle man," Keira said and smiled a little.  
  
" We don't have time for subtle," Jak kicked open the doors and Vin scurried off whimpering.  
  
" Vin, come here," Jak walked inside the outdoor room.  
  
" Oh, no, no," Vin muttered as he hurriedly walked towards a table with a man sleeping and a bunch of rolls up maps.  
  
Keira walked in behind him and said, " Doesn't look happy to see you."  
  
" Never turned me down yet," Jak told her as he continued to walk towards Vin with her following close behind.  
  
" Whatever it is," Vin shouted as he grabbed the sleeping guy's head, grabbed a couple of maps, and let the guy's head hit the table, " whatever you need, I don't care."  
  
Jak raised a brow.  
  
" Forget it O'Conell," Vin said. " Every time I hook up with you, I get shot! Last time, I got shot in the ass. I'm in mourning for my ass!"  
  
Vin walked off with the maps and Jak followed silently.  
  
" Remember that bank job in Marrakech?" Vin asked him.  
  
" Bank job?" Keira looked at Jak questionably.  
  
" It's not like it sounds," Jak smirked nervously.  
  
" Uh, it's exactly how it sounds," Vin retorted as he stuffed the maps in a drawer. He began to explain, " I am flying high, hiding in the sun, the maniac here flags me down, so I fly in low for the pickup. The next thing you know, I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."  
  
" Belly dancer girl?" Keira began to get very suspicious and she gave Jak a look that told him what she meant. " Vin, I think you and I should talk."  
  
Jak shook his head and tried to explain but Vin interrupted.  
  
" As long as I don't get shot," Vin muttered.  
  
" Quit your whining," Jak reached into his pocket and tossed Vin a pack of money. " You're gonna get paid this time."  
  
Keira looked behind her and saw a man taking a bath while reading a newspaper. He was humming, too. She quickly turned her attention back to Jak and Vin.  
  
" O'Conell, have you looked around any? Huh?" Vin asked sarcastically. " What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?" Vin shoved the money into his back pocket.  
  
" I'm gonna keep this short," Jak raised the scepter at Vin. " My little boy's out there. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back." Jak paused and noticed how Vin was staring at the solid gold scepter.  
  
Jak moved the scepter up, down, sideways, and everywhere he moved it, Vin would follow.  
  
" O'Conell, if you give me that gold stick there, you can shave my head, wax my legs and use me as a surfboard," Vin said quickly, not taking his eyes off the scepter.  
  
Jak tossed him the scepter and asked, " Didn't we do that in Tripoli?"  
  
Vin paused to look at him. He held the scepter tightly.  
  
" Say, by the way," Jak pointed the eye patch on Vin's left eye. " When did you...lose your eye?"  
  
" Oh," Vin laughed and pushed the eye patch up. " I didn't. I just thought it made me look a little more dashing."  
  
Jak snickered a little before he ripped the eye patch off his head. He pointed out into the distance and said, " Come on. Get to work."  
  
Vin nodded.  
  
Jak walked ahead with Daxter while Vin talked to Keira behind them.  
  
" You're not exactly catching me at my best," Vin chuckled.  
  
" Oh, I'm sure I am," Keira smiled in return. They looked up at the sound of a horse whinnying.  
  
Vin gulped when he saw thirteen men on horseback dressed similar to Sig's style of clothing. Sig was with them. He climbed off his horse and walked up to Jak and Daxter.  
  
" I knew it," Vin muttered. " I'm gonna get shot."  
  
Jak nodded slightly to Sig.  
  
" These doughboys are the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Wastelanders," Sig said when he reached Jak. He turned around and called, " Mar!"  
  
A bird flew off of one of the Wastelander's arm and landed in Sig's.  
  
" Ah. Pet bird," Daxter smiled.  
  
" My best and most clever friend," Sig stroked Mar's chest. " He'll let the boys over there know of our progress so that they may follow."  
  
Sig turned to the other Wastelanders and spoke in ancient Precursor. The Wastelanders repeated the phrase before they turned and galloped away.  
  
" If the Army of Mar rises," Sig said, " they will do all they can to stop it."  
  
Jak nodded.  
  
A couple minutes later, all four of them were ready to board. They were walking down a path that led to their destination.  
  
" Jak, are you sure Vin's reliable?" Keira asked.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, he's reliable...ish," Jak paused. He stopped short when he saw what they would be traveling in.  
  
" Isn't she beautiful?" Vin asked as he climbed up the hillside towards them.  
  
" It's a balloon!" Jak shouted angrily as he stared at the huge balloon.  
  
" Oh! It's a dirigible," Vin corrected him.  
  
" W-Where's your zoomer?" Jak asked.  
  
" Zoomers are a thing of the past," Vin walked towards him.  
  
" Vin, you were right," Jak said.  
  
" I was?" Vin stared at him.  
  
" Yeah," Jak pulled the Scatter Gun from his belt and pointed it at him. " You're gonna get shot."  
  
" Woah, woah, woah!" Vin held his hands up. " She's faster than she looks. And she's quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing."  
  
Jak slowly lowered the gun.  
  
" Unless, of course, we go with your approach," Vin's smile faded, " barging in face-first, guns blazing, and getting your friends shot in the ass!"  
  
Keira looked at Jak and he shrugged and put the gun away.  
  
Sig shook his head and muttered, " Why can't you cherries ever keep your feet on the ground?"  
  
A few minutes later, the tethers were cut and Jak, Keira, Daxter, Sig, and Vin were all floating high above the ground. Vin was right, it was quiet.  
  
They sailed for a day and they continued sailing through the night in the large boat-shaped platform under the balloon.  
  
" O'Conell does not want to believe, but he flies like Mar towards his destiny," Sig told Daxter.  
  
" Yes, yes, very interesting," Daxter said quickly. " Now tell me more about this gold pyramid."  
  
" Well, it is written that since the time of the Metal Head King," Sig explained as he stroked Mar's feathers, " no man who has ever laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale."  
  
" Where is all this stuff written?" Daxter moved back and his hands brushed against the scepter. " Hello." He grabbed it and pulled it through the hole in the wood. He made sure Vin wasn't looking before he turned around and muttered, " Got it."  
  
Daxter looked up again to see if Vin had saw him but he was busy looking at a map. He turned back to Sig.  
  
" Pretty nice, eh?" Daxter smiled as he stared at it. " This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost to some rather unscrupulous characters, actually."  
  
" But if the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important," Sig said. " If I were you, I'd keep it close."  
  
" My friend, the gods couldn't take this away from me," Daxter showed him the staff.  
  
" Hey!" Vin shouted and grabbed the scepter but Daxter pulled back. They had a mini tug-of-war game with it before Vin won.  
  
" Keep your hands off it," Vin said sternly as he tucked it away.  
  
Sig had to stifle a laugh and Daxter muttered some rude things under his breath.  
  
Jak made his way up to the front of the platform where Keira was standing. He touched her gently on her back.  
  
" Hey," Jak said quietly.  
  
" I want him back, Jak," Keira's voice cracked. " I want him in my arms." She grabbed Jak's hands for comfort.  
  
"I know," Jak said as he stared off into the distance. " We taught him well. He's smarter than you...tougher than me."  
  
" I love him so much. I just can't—" Keira shook he head and tars formed in her eyes.  
  
" I know," Jak tried to calm her down. " We both do, and Lil Jak knows that."  
  
Keira stopped cry and she and Jak stared off into the distance.  
  
" I'll get him back, Keira," Jak said. " I promise."  
  
" I know you will," now it was Keira's turn to reassure him.  
  
Jak nodded as the balloon drifted off into the night.  
  
It was early the next day that the air train zoomed towards Karnak. The sun was rising over the large sand dunes. Krimson Guards were still sitting on top of the train with loaded guns.  
  
Torn sat with Little Jak inside. He was looking out the window and Little Jak was bored.  
  
" Are we there yet?" Little Jak asked.  
  
" No," Torn answered.  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" NO."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
" No! No! No!" Torn ripped out his dagger and slammed it onto the table right between Little Jak's index and middle fingers. It just missed slicing the skin.  
  
" Woah!" Little Jak shouted. " That was amazing! Perfect aim."  
  
" What are you talking about?" Torn pulled the dagger out of the table. " I missed."  
  
Little Jak's eyes widened but he soon recovered by doing everything Torn did.  
  
Torn's anger grew until he raised the dagger to slice Little Jak's head off.  
  
" I have to go to the bathroom," Little Jak said quickly.  
  
Torn struggled not to slam the dagger down onto him.  
  
Ashelin opened the door to the room and stepped over the three bodies that littered the floor. She stopped when she saw her father. He looked human and nothing about him way decaying except maybe his heart.  
  
Ashelin smiled and bowed her head. He smiled and tilted her head back up.  
  
Ashelin hugged her father and he hugged back.  
  
Baron Praxis was now human and ready to take on the Metal Head King with all his powers.  
  
" Make it quick," Torn shoved Little Jak into the small bathroom. Flies buzzed about and crappy hand and fingerprints were smeared on the walls.  
  
Little Jak turned around and looked at Torn, as if to say, " Are you crazy?"  
  
" Hurry up," Torn shoved him onto the toilet, which thankfully had the lid down.  
  
Little Jak noticed some papers hanging on the wall. He grabbed them and cried, " Hey, reading material."  
  
" NOW!" Torn shouted and Little Jak scurried up. He looked at Torn, who was standing in the doorway.  
  
" I can't go when someone's watching," Little Jak told him.  
  
Torn sighed and turned around.  
  
" I don't trust you," Little Jak said, " you'll look."  
  
Torn spun around and gave him a very insulted look. He walked out and slammed the door.  
  
Little Jak instantly spun around and tried to break the bars on the window. He sighed and muttered, " Darn it!"  
  
He flipped open the seats and grabbed his nose. " Oh, my God! Doesn't anyone around here know how to flush a toilet?!"  
  
Little Jak reached and pulled the handle. He watched as the water and other stuff was emptied out a hole. Little Jak could see the ground through that hole.  
  
Little Jak grabbed the toilet and pulled. It eventually gave way to reveal a large hole in the floor just big enough for someone his size to slip through. He looked up and noticed a lever that said PULL IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY.  
  
The driver heard the whistle and he stopped the air train with a squeak of the brakes.  
  
All the KGs on top of the air train stood up in alarm and began to shout.  
  
Inside the room, Ashelin and her father looked up.  
  
" The boy," the Baron said, still talking in Precursor. He flung open the door that lead outside and he saw Little Jak running as fast as his legs would carry him. Two KGs were firing at him.  
  
The Baron growled and he raised his arms above his head. The two guards rose up and began to scream and flail around until the Baron sent them flying into two separate statues.  
  
He turned to Ashelin and said, " Karnak."  
  
Little Jak kept running deeper into the ruins of the city until he was sure no one was following him. He stopped in front of a rock-like tank filled with water to rest.  
  
He gasped as his bracelet moved up and projected the same picture of Karnak it showed him before in his house. The image disappeared and Little Jak gulped as it projected a fast motion movie of something zooming across the desert. It stopped when it came across an island.  
  
Little Jak looked up as the Baron walked right through the image and it disappeared. The Baron walked on top of the tank and up to Little Jak. He lifted him straight off the ground without touching him. He waved a finger back and forth under his chin.  
  
" Tsk, tsk, tsk."  
  
Mar, the hawk, fluttered back onto the dirigible and into his master's waiting arms.  
  
" If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future," Sig said as he let Mar land on his arm.  
  
" Look," Jak was sitting across from Sig and fiddling with a small knife, " even IF I was some sort of sacred Wastelander, what good does that do me now?"  
  
" It's the missing piece of your heart," Sig muttered. " If you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything. I hate saying that...."  
  
Jak rolled his eyes and said, " Sounds great. Listen. What can we expect from our old friend the Baron?"  
  
" His powers are returning," Sig replied. " By the time he reaches Ahm Shere, even the Metal Head King won't be able to stop him."  
  
Jak sighed and he folded his hands to his head. He tightly shut his eyes.  
  
Keira listened from the front of the dirigible. She turned her attention back to the horizon. She noticed that it suddenly became very foggy. She figured they were going through a cloud but she saw and heard differently.  
  
She gasped when she heard the Baron talking to Ashelin. A picture of the two of them sitting together by the water suddenly floated into her vision. The Baron had the Book of the Dead in his hands.  
  
" It is time to remind you of who you are," the Baron said to Ashelin, " and of who we are together." He waved a hand over the mist and a new vision occurred to both Keira and Ashelin.  
  
It was back in Precursor times. A man was seated on a gold throne surrounded by guards, maids, and his high priest, the Baron.  
  
Two girls wearing masks were in the center of the room with a knife in both hands. They were standing perfectly still.  
  
The man on the throne clapped his hands and the two turned around so they were back to back.  
  
The man shouted something in Precursor and the two women began to fight. Metal clanged against metal. They exchanged blow after blow. The two were evenly matched.  
  
At one point, the one woman smashed into the other and she fell to the floor. Everyone began to clap.  
  
The one girl on the floor lifted her mask up to reveal her face. It was Keira.  
  
The other lifted her mask to reveal herself as Ashelin. She nodded to Keira.  
  
" Put your mask on," Ashelin said in Precursor. " Let's not scar that pretty face." (A/N: Everyone is talking in Precursor during the vision.)  
  
Keira angrily leaped up and grabbed the knives. She flipped them around a bit as did Ashelin. They both stopped in a fighting stance. Everyone clapped again.  
  
Ashelin started to attack first but Keira blocked her moves.  
  
Ashelin knocked both knives out of Keira's ands and slid across the floor. Everyone applauded.  
  
Keira began to cartwheel over to a rack of axes. She leaped onto the wall where they were hanging and she turned around to see what Ashelin was doing.  
  
Ashelin took one look at her before she threw her knives into the crotches of two male statues. Everyone applauded at that, too.  
  
Ashelin back flipped over to a pile of spears and she grabbed one as Keira flipped off the wall with an ax in her hand.  
  
Keira started towards Ashelin first, swinging her ax professionally. Ashelin started at her too and she also maneuvered her spear professionally.  
  
They met in the center of the room and began to go at it again. Every move was blocked except for one that made Keira lose her ax. She looked in dismay as it skidded across the room.  
  
Ashelin began to come at her again by swinging her spear. Keira tried to grab onto it but when she did, Ashelin flung her over her shoulder and Keira hit the floor with a thud.  
  
She opened one eye and saw a spear pointed at her neck.  
  
Applause rang out.  
  
Keira panted heavily and she glared at Ashelin.  
  
" You are learning quickly, Nifertiri," Ashelin panted slowly. " I'll have to watch my back."  
  
" Yes..." Keira growled, " and I'll watch mine."  
  
" Bravo, bravo!" the pharaoh cheered.  
  
Ashelin stood up and she dropped her spear. She offered a hand to Keira but she backed away and she stood up on her own.  
  
" Who better to protect the bracelet of Mar," the pharaoh walked over to Keira, " than my own lovely daughter, Nifertiri."  
  
" And who better to protect me," the pharaoh looked across the room at Ashelin, " than my future wife, Anck-su-namun."  
  
Ashelin bowed and smiled a little.  
  
Keira glared at her but she smiled as her father hugged her. She looked over his shoulder and noticed the look Ashelin exchanged with the Baron as he passed her. Keira didn't like the look of that.  
  
Later than night, Keira walked out onto her balcony. She peered over the side and saw the row of Wastelanders standing in the courtyard. Her attention was drawn to the balcony across from her's. The Baron was waiting for someone. Ashelin walked through the dark curtain.  
  
Keira glared at the two of them. She gasped as Ashelin hugged her father and he hugged back. She looked away at this but she turned back as her father, the pharaoh shouted something and walked into the room.  
  
" Anck-su-namun!" the pharaoh shouted.  
  
The Baron ran behind some curtains and Ashelin stood next to a cat statue.  
  
The pharaoh threw open the curtains and saw Ashelin standing by the statue. He looked at her and noticed how some of the paint on her body was smeared.  
  
The pharaoh turned around to see the Baron. The Baron grabbed the pharaoh's sword from his belt.  
  
" Praxis?" the pharaoh gasped.  
  
Keira began to panic. She shouted to the Wastelanders.  
  
" Wastelanders!" Keira shouted and they looked up. " My father needs you!" She pointed to the balcony and the Wastelanders took off for the entrance.  
  
Ashelin raised a knife that she had and stabbed the pharaoh's back.  
  
Keira's eyes widened and she screamed in horror as the Baron slashed her father across the chest.  
  
Jak looked up as Keira screamed and lunged forward. She lost her balance and fell off the platform. Jak jumped up and leaped over the side. He grabbed the side as he fell over and tried to grab Keira's foot. Luckily, she got tangled in the netting that lined the sides.  
  
Daxter and Sig held onto Jak's arm as he tried to grab Keira.  
  
Keira was still in the middle of her vision as was Ashelin.  
  
Ashelin and the Baron looked up as the Wastelanders began to shout and pound on the door.  
  
Keira began to scream and kick while Jak tried to grab her.  
  
Ashelin, who was at Karnak, began to shout in Precursor. She and Keira were still stuck in the vision.  
  
" Go! Save yourself!" Ashelin's eyes were shut. In the vision, the Baron had refused to leave her. She argued, " Only you can resurrect me!"  
  
In the vision, the Wastelanders had broken into the room.  
  
" I won't leave you!" the Baron said as he servants began to pull at him. " Get away from me!"  
  
Ashelin hugged the Baron.  
  
" Anck-su-namun!" the Baron cried as he and his servants ran.  
  
" Father!" Ashelin cried. She spun around as the Wastelanders walked up to her and they saw the pharaoh's body on the floor.  
  
" My body is no longer his temple!" Ashelin shouted to them and she raised the knife and stabbed her self.  
  
Ashelin, the one at Karnak, made a motion as if she stabbed herself and she went limp. The Baron began to read from the Book of the Dead. The water in front of them rippled and an apparition began to appear out of it. It floated over and into Ashelin's body. She gasped and opened her eyes.  
  
Ashelin smiled and said, " Father."  
  
" Ashelin," the Baron smiled back.  
  
Back on the dirigible, Jak had pulled Keira up after she regained her senses and now everyone was sitting together.  
  
" Keira, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all these dreams and visions," Jak started but Keira interrupted.  
  
" No, no," Keira said, " they're memories from my previous life. Honestly, I'm not losing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now."  
  
" Ans that's the reason why we found the bracelet?" Jak asked as he put his arm around her.  
  
" Exactly," Keira nodded. " I was its protector."  
  
" Now do you believe, doughboy?" Sig asked. " Clearly, you were destined to protect this woman."  
  
" Right," Jak smirked and said sarcastically. " She's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior for God."  
  
" And your kid leads the way to Ahm Shere," Sig concluded. " Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago."  
  
" And how does the story end?" Keira asked.  
  
" Only the journey's written," Sig said, " not the destination."  
  
" Convenient," Jak muttered and rolled his eyes.  
  
" How else do you explain Keira's visions?" Sig asked. " This it's your kid who wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?"  
  
" Coincidence," Jak looked at Sig straight in the eye.  
  
" Cherry, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate," Sig looked right back at him.  
  
Krimson Guards were surrounding Karnak. There were about twenty tents that were set up on the sand and a couple hundred camels and men in red.  
  
Little Jak was inside the city. His ankle was chained to a pole in the middle of the room. He was wasting time yanking at the long chain that lead to the pole.  
  
" DON'T even think about it!" Torn walked into the room with a metal thermos.  
  
Little Jak scurried to the back of the room and held up his arm with the bracelet on it. Torn stopped when he reached him.  
  
" Hold on there, partner," Little Jak tried to smile.  
  
Torn glared at him before he leaned down so he was eye level with him.  
  
" When the time comes," Torn smirked and he grabbed Little Jak by the shirt, " I shall truly enjoy killing you."  
  
Little Jak gasped but he regained his composure. He grabbed Torn's arm and pushed it gently off him.  
  
" But until that time," Little Jak patted his arm, " you better be a LITTLE nicer to me. Now where's my water?"  
  
Torn gave him a killing stare before he shoved the thermos into Little Jak's hands. He turned and started to walk away.  
  
" No ice?" Little Jak stared into the thermos.  
  
Torn began to mutter something in Precursor that probably wasn't appropriate.  
  
Little Jak ran halfway after him and he heard Erol shout, " Make sure he doesn't move!"  
  
Once he was sure Torn was gone, Little Jak ran to the back of a statue that was also in the room and he dumped the water out. He began to sculpt something in the wet sand.  
  
Sig and Jak ran as fast as they could from the dirigible. They had reached Karnak the next day.  
  
Sig ran up to the air train and burst through the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
Sig realized that no one was on the train.  
  
Jak ran to the open car and cocked his Blaster. He leaped into view and pointed the gun inside. The only thing moving in there was an hourglass that was half-empty at the top.  
  
Sig jumped out of the air train and he turned to Jak.  
  
" They've gone," Sig said as he lowered the Vulcan. " We've lost them."  
  
A sense of dread chilled Jak's whole body.  
  
Keira walked through the ruins of Karnak. She walked past the pool of water where Little Jak saw his next destination.  
  
Keira was about to walk into the next room when something caught her eye. In the middle of the room was a pole with a chain handing on it. But that wasn't what caught Keira's attention.  
  
" JAK!" she screamed as she ran towards a statue. Hanging on the statue was Little Jak's white wristband. She grabbed it and looked down.  
  
Jak and Sig came tearing through the ruins with their guns raised. They stopped when he reached Keira. She held out the wristband without looking up.  
  
" Lil Jak left us his wristband," she kneeled down in front of a sand castle, " and he made us a little sand castle. It's the Temple Island of Philae." Keira looked up at Jak and said, " They've gone to Philae."  
  
" That-a-boy, Lil Jak," Jak stood up with Sig and Keira. " Come on!"  
  
~~~End of Chapter Five ~~~  
  
A/N: My God, this chapter was long! I didn't know when to end it! But at least I'm done it...REVIEW!! I don't accept flames but constructive criticism and suggestions are ok. TTFN. 


End file.
